conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations
The Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations 中华民族联邦共和国 The Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations (中华民族联邦共和国), commonly known as China (中国), is a hypothetical nation imagined to be established on 1 January 2055 under its First Constitution; following the unification of China. It is a Federal Democratic and Constitutional Republic compromising of twenty-three provinces, five autonomous regions, four municipalities and two special administrative regions (SARs). It is the ''de jure'' and ''de facto'' sole country representing all China and all Chinese nations (Chinese ethnic groups) within its claimed boundaries. The country is located in East Asia and has over 5000 years of civilized history. The entire country, apart from its islands, lie on the Eurasia mainland. It has one of the world's oldest civilizations and has the oldest continuous civilization. It also has one of the world's oldest written language systems, as well as extending a historical cultural influence across the whole East Asia. By 2055, China is the world's third largest country by total area and second largest country by population. Site under construction... Etymology and simplified Chinese characters for "China". From left to right, the first letter means "central" or "middle" and the second letter means "nation" or "state" or "country" or "kingdom".]] English names In Latin, China has been historically referred to as Sinia (hence "Sino-"), Sinae, Cathay or Seres. The first known recorded use of the word "China" dates back to c. 1555. It is derived from Cin, a Persian name for China popularized in Europe by Marco Polo. Chinese names The official name of China changed with each dynasty. The common names are Zhōngguó (中国) and Zhōngyuán (中原); which means "central nation" or (traditionally) "middle kingdom" and "central plain" respectively. The name Zhōngguó first appeared in the Classic of History (6th century BC) and was used to refer to the late Zhou Dynasty. Zhōngguó was often used by states who claimed themselves as the sole legitimate successor to all China from the previous Chinese dynasties. Zhōngguó was first made as the official abbreviation of Republic of China (中华民国 Zhōngguó Mínguó) after the its establishment in 1912. This common and abbreviated name was also picked up officially by People's Republic of China (中华人民共和国 Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó) since its establishment in 1949; and both entities' successor, the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations in 2055. Name of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations The official name of Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations (中华民族联邦共和国) can be broken down into three major parts; namely, "the Chinese Nations" (or the Chinese ethnic groups, 中华民族), "Federal" (联邦) and "Republic" (共和国). The name represents a Republic formed from the federation of all China and all Chinese ethnic groups. China (Zhōngguó 中国) is the republic's official abbreviation and common name; adopted along with its official name, following its establishment in 2055. History of China']] Map showing territories of various historical dynasties and states of China from Zhou Dynasty (1000BC) to prior Federal Republic (before 2055). '''Note:' *Dynasties before Zhou Dynasty are not included in the above map. (see dynasties of China) *The Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations has inherited all the territories of the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China. *Map is interactive. Click to open and view the interactive map. Geography and climate in various regions of China.]] Government and Constitution The following are the major ideologies taken from the Constitution of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations. Principles and Establishment of Rights *'Formation of the Federal Republic' **The Federal Republic of the Chinese nations is the sole legitimate successor of all China, including Republic of China and People's Republic of China. **The republic holds high emphasis on Chinese nationalism and aims to integrate all Chinese nations (ethnic groups) as one unity. *'Values' **Democracy, freedom of expression, freedom of religion, unity, mutual respect, uphold of human rights, national strength, economic prosperity, social welfare and environmental protection are all virtues and values built into the constitution of the republic. **Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections. *'Government' **The government of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations adopts the principle of separation of powers by dividing the government into three co-equal branches in order to monitor each other: ***The executive branch: Presidential Cabinet (总统内阁/中央行政院) to enforce the law. ***The legislative branch: Legislative Senate (国会/全国立法参议会) to make the law. ***The judicial branch: Supreme Judicial Court (最高司法院) to interpret the law. hierarchy]] Executive *The Cabinet (总统内阁/中央行政院) is headed by the President and is the sole national authority responsible for the daily administration of the state bureaucracy. Presidential assent is required to pass bills approved by the Legislative Senate. *The President and the Vice President are elected by nationwide popular vote of a simple majority (over 50%) and have a term of 5 years. (Presidential term renewable once) *The President, aided by the Vice President, is in charge of all Cabinet members (ministers of all national ministries). The Cabinet members are nominated by the President and approved by the Legislative Senate. hierarchy]] Legislature *The Legislative Senate (国会/全国立法参议会) is the legislative branch of the government. The senate is made up of provincial level representatives from all provincial level divisions. There are a total of 76 senator (参议员) seats allocated to represent all China in the legislative branch. *Senators are elected by popular vote of a simple majority (over 50%) from their respective provincial level divisions. Senators serve a term of 5 years (renewable indefinitely). *The Chancellor of Legislative Senate (参议长) is elected from amongst the incumbent senators by the senate. The Chancellor presides over the senate and only votes to break ties. *All bills, major budgets (over ¥1 billion), major military operations, reformations, amendments and impeachments are voted by the senate. (Voting requirements vary, see the Constitution) hierarchy]] Judiciary *The Supreme Judicial Court (最高司法院) is the judiciary branch of the government and is headed by 7 Supreme Judges (最高大法官). *One Supreme Judge is nominated by the President and approved by the Legislative Senate every year. Supreme Judges serve a term of 7 years (renewable indefinitely). Thus, each of the 7 Supreme Judges start their terms a consecutive year after one another; hence, allowing a possible yearly change in one-seventh of the leadership of the judiciary branch. * The most senior of the Supreme Judges presides over the Supreme Judicial Court, but does not out rank the other 6 in terms of judicial power. *The 7 Supreme Judges are aided with numerous High Judges (司法法官) in the Supreme Judicial Court, along with 5 federal bodies to exercise their monitoring rights and duties. **Special Monitoring Committee **Special Investigation Committee **All provincial level Federal Courts **Election Committee **Public Servant Examination Board Administrative divisions ]] On a provincial level, China is officially divided into 23 provinces, 5 autonomous regions, 4 municipalities and 2 special administrative regions (SARs). Politics Domestic There are three major political camps in China, namely the Pan Red, Pan White and Pan Blue coalitions of political parties. These three camps have nation wide influence. Other minor political camps also exist, this include the Pan Green, Purple, Orange, Yellow and Independent coalitions. Each political camp is usually compromised of several political parties. Foreign Military Economy Science and technology Demographics Education Public Health Religion Culture See Also *Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Constitution of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections *Presidential Cabinet of China **President of China ***Presidential line of succession of China **Vice President of China *Legislative Senate of China **Chancellor of Legislative Senate of China *Supreme Judicial Court of China **Supreme Judge of China **Special Judicial Monitoring Committee **Special Judicial Investigation Committee **Election Monitoring Committee of China *Public Servant Examination of China *National Flag of China *Emblem of China *National Anthem of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Alpha Further Reading *China *Republic of China *People's Republic of China *History of China *Federalism in China *Unification of China Category:Regions Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth Category:Future republics Category:Future Earth Category:Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations